team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Umizoomi: The Movie (scenes 1 to 20) (continued)
Scene 6: The team jumps in UmiCar and they head to Bradford Five's evil HTB lair, and it is underground, but Team Umizoomi is on the ground safely. Scene 7: Bot sees a HTB can, and says "This is it. We are sneaking inside HTB headquarters to save kids once and for all.", then Milli says "Who are you talking to, Bot?" and Bot tells Milli there's a broken miror with a little bit of shattering, Geo kicks a can into the shed, causing a voice'' ''to say "Oh man!", but however, an explosion appears once the clanking sounds are heard, the team follows it into the shed after the fire is put out with water, they run into the shed, revealing HTB weapons. Scene 8: The team tries to find a bubble machine, but the team thinks that's it's just a shed with no secret base, and no place to find anything. Scene 9: Milli is talking to her twin sister Zig Zag that there's definetly no secret base, and there's definently no security machine, but when they're doing that, the shed transforms into an elevator, sending them down all the way to floor 30, revealing darkness, Bot says that they have to follow the blue line, get to the stolen kids, and save Umi City, and when they're walking, Geo accidentally presses a red button that sounds the alarm, Bot says "Uh, Geo? I don't think that button leads to the security guards.", and then they see a map when the alarm is silent, Bot says that the map leads to the stolen kids. They follow the blue line into the decontamination room, which sounds an alarm, and floods them with water, sending them into the HTB headquarters waiting place, where they have snacks, a place with beanbag chairs, but Bot says that no one's there, so that means they can still follow the map. Scene 10: Bot then sees the HTB pitties and tells the team the enemies are approaching, and tells Milli and Zig Zag that they have to make the pitties report it to Bradford Five, and the Milli says "Okay, Bot. We'll dress as butterflies, and do our butterfly dance!", and Milli and Zig Zag often enter and do their butterfly dance they flap their wings up and down, pretend to drink water like a butterfly, and make a slurping noise, as they sing their Butterfly Dance song, while the HTB pitties see them, the HTB pitties think that they should report this to Bradford Five, but they think they should roast them, and when they do, Milli and Zig Zag stop singing their butterfly dance song, and see the fire coming, and they run for their lives, and Geo, Bot, and Alphonse save them. Scene 11: The team sneaks up on the HTB pitties, and then the team launches the apple into the air, landing on the sandwich, the HTB pitties, the fan, and Milli catches the apple, in time, Milli and Zig Zag cheer really excitedly and loudly, the HTB pitties see them, and the team runs away from the HTB pitties, meanwhile on the other side of the teleportation chamber is where the stolen kids are trapped inside a teleportation tube, while Bradford Five tells the kids they are ready to teleport to the teleportation chamber, but the kids are yelling "Let us out! Let us out!", but Bradford Five declines, and then the kids who are still trapped in the teleportation machine are yelling "Team Umizoomi, help! We need freedom!" while looking away from Bradford Five, and Bradford Five puts the kids on mute. Scene 12: The team follows the last of the blue line, and finally reaches the teleportation machine, and they have to dodge the lasers as they go, and Darrell "Roll" Cartrip, (a HTB version of Darrell Cartrip), tells Bradford Five that there is something, reaching for the stolen kids, and Bradford Five tells Bob "Thunder" Cutlass, (a HTB version of Bob Cutlass), to freeze the image, and it reveals Team Umizoomi, and tells the stolen kids to get out, but however, one of the stolen kids are kicked off the teleporation machine by another kid, and the Team dodges a kicked off kid, and Milli says "You're so glad you have Pattern Power!" to the girl, revealing itself to be Kaylin Hayman, one of the girls who were trapped inside that teleportation machine, Ramon Reed, one of the boys, finally grabs Kaylin Hayman, but when they hug each other, they are pushed off the ground, and spinning around the entire teleportation launch, and Bradford Five is seeing them, and however, the HTB pitties and Bradford Five and their stuff are pushed off the ground.